Question: Simplify the following expression: $2\sqrt{75}$.
First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 2\sqrt{75}$ $= 2\sqrt{25 \cdot 3}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 2\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 2 \cdot 5 \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= 10\sqrt{3}$